


Cass

by FreyReh



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Mikey's first time. Rated M. Set in 2k12 verse.





	Cass

Note: Found this deep, DEEP, in my archives. I wrote this over five years ago. Honestly upset right now because I wanted to repost and rewrite '_Alpha_' but it seems to be gone save for a preview tidbit I'd written on tumblr. I'll still search for it on the chance it could be archived elsewhere but in the meantime here is this. A PWP featuring Mikey and my OFC Cassidy.  
.   
.   
. 

****  
Two bodies crashed through the doorway of a small bedroom, the back of a human female slamming into the door as her moan filled the otherwise silent space. Her head lulled, it pressing into the scarred wooden door as her eyes fluttered closed. Attached to her neck were a pair of green lips belonging to an anthropomorphic mutant turtle whose hands rested against her hips, bunching up the hem of her lilac colored camisole. A trim leg slid up the back of his calf as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingertips entangling in his orange bandana tails just as his hands traveled over her ass.  
  
“Cass,” he whispered against the skin of her throat, hot breath fluttering over her warming skin. He lifted her up by the backs of her thighs, the muscles of his arms shifting as he twisted them around. He half stumbled to the bed as she pulled off her camisole, leaving her bare chested and wearing a tiny pair of cotton shorts with nothing underneath. How did he know that she wore no panties? Because she had whispered that in his ear before kissing him full on the mouth on the sofa in her living room and if she had not insisted they come to her bedroom he’d have her fully naked by now. He studied her now from her tightly coiled black hair, to her parted lips begging for more kisses, and finally to the expanse of dark, tantalizing skin.   
  
“Mikey… I need you…” He set her down as she wriggled to get out of his arms and he swallowed thickly as she slowly undid the knot in his bandana. Never had she seen him without it and he felt almost self-conscious as the material fell away. Vulnerable blue eyes blinked down into curious green so bright they rivaled Raphael’s. His eyes closed as warm palms slid against his reptilian skin at his cheeks then he sighed as her lips met his again. “Touch me…”   
  
This wasn’t Mikey’s first time touching a woman. At age sixteen he’d fallen in love with a girl from another dimension and though they hadn’t had sex, they had done everything in between until she left him heartbroken for someone of her own kind. He never told anyone, not even his brothers: because he hadn’t been up to their teasing and it really wasn’t any of their business. About a year ago April’s friend Irma, whom has been rescued from the Kraang, had gotten drunk with them celebrating him and his bros’ birthday: and Mikey was pretty sure he wasn’t the only turtle she’d given her present to that night, but tonight? With Cassidy? This would be the first night he’s gone all the way with someone.   
  
At least, he hoped he got to go all the way with her. He wasn’t sure, and he was leaving it up to her to have the control of where this ended up going.   
  
Large, three-fingered hands once again gripped Cassidy behind her thighs and she smiled, hands bracing on his shoulders as he lowered her to the bed. As quickly as he could he removed the wraps from his hands, his belt with the nunchakus still in place, and his pads. Finishing with the wraps around his feet he quickly joined Cassidy back on the bed. Her skin was warm and inviting as his hands went to her breasts, molding them and smiling when feeling her nipples pebble against his rough palms. Knees digging into the soft green bedding, his hands continued their journey down the sides of her body, curving over her hips: his favorite part of her body. He loved her curves, from her breasts to her hips and ass. Moving his attention back upward, he braced himself up with one hand near her head while the other slid beneath her neck, her hair tickling the top of his hand as he bent lower to kiss her again. Her lips had always looked so kissable to him, the bottom lip so plump: and he loved the slight swell they had already from his mouth’s attention.   
  
He felt her hands moving over his bald head while he kissed her and watched her green eyes close as his tongue intimately caressed hers. Her hands moved over his front plates. He barely felt the sensation there, but sensed it more when her fingertips played along the grooves. It wasn’t until her hands moved to his sides that he could feel the heated touch fully and he moved his mouth to the curve of her neck. Her body trembled and a shaky sigh released itself from her lips as his tongue traveled over her pulse point and her scent, coconut and honey, flared as his teeth moved over the area as well. He continued to move his mouth in the same path his hands had taken moments ago, palming a breast in one hand while his tongue circled around the perked nipple of the other. Her body arched up into his and he moved his hand from her breast to her back: sliding his calloused palm downward to her cotton covered bottom.   
  
“You’re so hot,” he murmured against her skin, kissing down the valley between her breasts, stopping at her navel. She trembled as his tongue dipped inside her bellybutton and he sighed as he curled his fingers along the top of her shorts then tugged down.   
  
He murmured in pleasure as she lifted her hips to help him and he pulled the shorts down past her knees and to her ankles where she delicately kicked them off to the side. He was about to say something else but she sat up, one hand gliding over the scar on his shoulder from a shuriken and the other pleasantly surprising him as it traveled down to his lower plates. The pleasurable pressure inside his shell quickly escalated to uncomfortable as he hardened more while her index finger teased the seam where his penis and tail were hidden.   
  
“I want to see you, Mikey,” she murmured against his lips and he let out a shaky moan as his tail lowered out of his shell and she kissed him hotly, lips pressing hard against his; her tongue demanding as her fingers closed over his length. He moaned into her mouth, blunt fingernails digging into the skin of her lower back as she slowly pumped him from base to tip, working him up until he felt a sheen of sweat on his skin as his body trembled, the pressure deep inside him escalating with each stroke of her hand. He grunted as she shoved him down onto his shell and almost came with the sight of her between his legs, lips mere inches from his hard cock standing at attention. The sight had him panting with anticipation.   
  
“Tell me what you want, Mikey,” whispered Cassidy before twisting her head around and nipping at his inner thigh, making the muscle there clench.   
  
“Ah, _fuck_, Cass… Put yer mouth on me,” he begged with a moan.   
  
“I’ve been so curious about you,” she said, finger caressing his tail, a strangled moan released as he watched her lips move closer and closer to his engorged cock and the feel of her fingers on his tail were sending electric currents up his spine and his cock twitched, precum starting to drip from the tip. His hand reached down to tangle in her hair as her tongue pressed then slid over a pulsing vein from base to tip. His hips jerked and he released a growly curse just as she let his cock slide into her mouth. His blue eyes clenched closed as he fought to control himself from thrusting into her mouth. Holy _HELL _he’d forgotten how good this felt and when it seemed like he had control he opened his eyes to see passionate green staring him down. It was so hot, having her between his legs, sucking him off and watching him while she did it. He clenched his fingers even tighter in her coiled locks and slowly rocked his hips and as she sucked in her cheeks and he felt himself hit the back of her throat. He released a deep churr that had her pausing in her movements. His cheeks flushed (surprising since he was certain most of his blood had dropped south) as she slowly released his dick and started crawling up him.   
  
“What was that?”   
  
“I, uh, it’s what happens when, uh… I get…Yeah…” His eyes downcast he stared at a spec of lint on her sheets. He just ruined it! He loved being a turtle but sometimes he despised it. Even now. The traits of the turtle had been a slight turn off to his previous girlfriend and he could only image what Cass, a girl who had been just his friend moments ago: would think. His skin was green, his dick wasn’t like a humans, and he had a large shell on his back. She was beautiful with her dark skin, flushed cheeks, and curvy body. He was… Abnormal. A monster. A-  
  
“That was hot,” she said, startling him, making his head snap back up to stare at her as she climbed up his body. “I want to hear it again.”   
  
“_Seriously_?” he asked as she kissed around the freckled spots of his scarred, upper shoulder: his fingers almost lovingly playing with the ends of her hair.   
  
“Yes. I’ve heard it before. Kinda. My cousin had two horny as hell box turtles: but yours is deeper… Sexier…”   
  
“You weren’t turned off by it?” he asked, genuinely curious.   
  
Cassidy sat up slightly, lifted a pierced eyebrow, and then grabbed his hand. He watched as she guided his hand between her legs and bit off a moan. Wet: she was soaking wet! She released his hand but he kept it there, fingers dancing along her smooth pussy lips then dipping inside and he looked up, blue eyes transitioning from light to sapphire dark when seeing her head tossed back and lips parted. He could see a slight flush from her neck down to her breasts, her skin darker in those spots, and she gave a strangled moan as one of his digits traveled over her clit.   
  
“Does it feel o-or look like I’m turned off?” she whispered breathlessly.   
  
Growling like a predator that got the scent of something he liked, Michelangelo flipped the two of them over then kissed her fiercely before trailing his mouth down her body. When poised between her legs he inhaled deeply. Large hands spread her satin-like thighs wider and when his tongue thrust inside her, her hips bucked as she released a throaty moan. Her hands clenched into the sheets, much like his had: when his wider tongue caressed her clit, pressing into it while a thick finger thrust into her tight pussy.   
  
“Mikey… Mikey yes!”   
  
He murmured an incoherent response. Her scent was driving him wild. He wasn’t sure if it was the turtle or the man talking, but he needed to be inside her. NOW. With one more lash from his tongue he moved his body up and positioned himself above her. Dark jade eyes met almost black and he paused, waiting for her to say no, but she only nodded and he thrust inside her. He felt her tense, he knew he was larger and differently shaped, and he murmured into her ear to relax as he slowly pumped his entire length inside her and he felt a form of pride to have a woman as beautiful and sexy as Cass trembling beneath him.   
  
Her hands went to his shoulders, nails digging into his thicker skin as he started to move. The familiar churr started to develop at the back of his throat but instead of trying to swallow it down, he let it free: grunting as her inner walls strangled his cock. Bracing a hand beside her head he bent down and pressed his mouth to hers…. Tongues mingled as he continued to fuck her, his free hand traveling down to her lower back and pulling her hips up as he thrust in and her encouraging moans and whimpers had him going faster, thrusting deeper: his cock sliding against her clit every time he pulled out and thrust in and soon he felt her tighten, tense, before the most beautiful and passionate moan filled his ears.   
  
“Oh god… Oh god…I’m going to…MIKEY!” Moaned Cassidy, body thrashing before arching off the mattress. So close, he was so close to coming and the thought of coming inside her pussy had him even more desperate for his release and upon feeling her leg bend and the toes of one foot curl around his tail it was enough to send him over. Bending, he buried his face against her neck as he thrust one last time, nice and deep: before the powerful orgasm rocked him to his shell.   
  
Panting against salty tasting skin he remained still, cock still twitching inside Cassidy. He felt her hands smooth down over his neck before lips pressed to the top of his head. Groaning he pulled out of her, then plopped down on the bed beside her. She giggled, throwing a leg across his lower plates pressing a kiss to his neck and resting against his side.   
  
“I can’t wait to do that again.”   
  
“Seriously?” he asked, looking to his right to stare at her in wonder. She looked spectacular. Beautiful. Like a goddess. “Again?”   
  
“Yeah… And this time….” She sat up before straddling his lap and the familiar stirrings of arousal started once again. “I get to be on top.” 

He smiled.  
  
“Well, I’m never one to argue over what a lady wants…”   
.   
.   
.   
**END!**


End file.
